Forever Yours
by Ginny N Black
Summary: This story is in my opinion if Sirius and Tonks hadn't died and had a child.It's going to cover the birth of my OC and continue onto her years in Hogwarts. It's going to me an eventual slash. Don't like it don't read it!
1. How it begins

**Okay guys, so this is basically the first fanfiction I've ever done in my life. Try to be nice please?  
All credit for the characters except my OC's go to JK Rowling. (:  
Okay, so in this story, it's kind of, what if some of the characters never died when they were suppose too. Hencing the parents.  
I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter One:**

"Nymphadora, tell me again why you left Remus, and decided to keep Teddy and look after him yourself?" Andromeda asked her daughter. "Mum, I've told you, I can't stay with him. I don't love him anymore." Dromeda nodded her head, looking at her grandson. "He's beautiful." Tonks smiled at her mother. "Thanks mum." "Will you be staying here then Nymphadora?" she nodded.

"Sirius!" screamed Tonks, looking at her feet. Sirius came running down to his cousin, looking at her. "What is it Tonks?" he gasped, catching his breath, looking around at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "My water just broke." She answered. Sirius's eyes widened, automatically looking to Hermione and Ginny for help. Hermione was busy looking after her new born son Hugo, and Ginny was rubbing the side of her swollen stomach, trying to get rid of the pains. "Apparate her to St. Mungo's Padfoot." Harry suggested.

After they had arrived to the hospital, Andromeda apparated into the hospital, looking angrily at her cousin. "Why didn't you floo me to tell me her water broke sooner? Not three hours into labor!" she yelled at Sirius. "Now is not the time Dromeda. They don't know if either one of them are going to make it." With that Andromeda Tonks burst into the delivery room, looking at her daughter. "Oh, Nymphadora… you look like you're in so much pain…" Tonks just smiled at her mother. "I am in pain mum. But I just want to see my baby so bad... I can only hold on for a bit longer though…" Andromeda yelled for the healers, and told them to deliver the baby now. They gave Tonks a potion, and the delivery went with ease.

The healers didn't get a chance to clean the baby off before everyone came in to see the newborn family member, so they wrapped her in a blanket and passed her over to her mother. Tonks smiled, looking at Sirius. "Look what we did Padfoot." Sirius smiled, looking down at his daughter. "She's beautiful." "She reminds me of her father." Hermione stated. The child started crying, sensing all the eyes in the room on her, all the crying caused her hair changing from blond to red, to brown, pink, purple, and blue, black and white. They child's eyes also changed from every shade of blue, green, brown and hazel to grey and black. "And her mother too." Ginny added. Tonks looked at Ginny. "Hey Gin, do you mind if she's named after you?" Ginny looked dumbfounded. "Not at all Tonks, she's your daughter. Name her whatever you want." Tonks smiled down at the baby in her arms, kissing her head. "I love you Ginevra." Tonks said with her last breath. The healers quickly took the baby out of her deceased mother's arms, handing her to her father.

Andromeda, saddened by the passing of her daughter, looked at her granddaughter. "Ginevra Nymphadora Black." She said. Sirius looked at his cousin. "You know, Dora hated that name." he said. "I know, but it fits her. Plus, if she's half metamorphagus, then she'll be fine." Sirius looked at his cousin, clearly confused but shook his head. "Take good care of her Sirius. She's your only child. Protect her." Andromeda said, looking at her cousin. Sirius nodded.

The doctors then took little Ginevra Nymphadora Black, to clean her off and make sure she was healthy. Sirius paced around the room, waiting for his daughter. Harry put a hand on his godfathers shoulder. "She'll be fine Padfoot. Calm down." Sirius nodded, sitting down.

Everyone had left to go to their respective homes, while Sirius took his daughter back to 12 Grimmauld Place, setting her down in his old bedroom. He walked down the stairs, finding Kreacher polishing a portrait of Sirius's mother. "Kreacher, get over here." Kreacher obliged, glaring at the blood traitor he had for a master. "Listen to me Kreacher, you saw my daughter. Now, when I go to work, you're to look after her, and take good care of her. Especially if anything happens to me. If she ends up going to a family member, and she needs you and calls your name, you better be there for her. Understand?" Kreacher just nodded, muttering something under his breath.

Ginevra Black waddled around the house, looking for her father. "Daddy, where are you?" she called out. Sirius poked his head around the corner of the living room. "Over here Gin." The toddler squealed and ran over to her father. Sirius smiled, shaking his head as he picked up the excited three year old. "We gonna go see Grandma and big brother Teddy?" She asked. "Yes, we're gonna go see your grandma and big brother." He replied.

Sirius apparated with Ginny in his arms and knocked on the door. Andromeda answered the door, looking at Sirius and Ginny. "Good afternoon Sirius." Sirius nodded in greeting to his cousin. Andromeda looked at her granddaughter and smiled. "And how are you Ginevra?" Ginny smiled at her grandmother. "Good grandma!" She giggled. Sirius put Ginny down and watched her run off to find her big brother.

"Teddy?" Ginny called out, looking at her big brother, who playing with some muggle toys. He looked over at Ginny, getting up and hugging her. "Hello Ginny! Wanna go to the park?" he asked. Ginny nodded enthusiastically. "Grandma, we're going to the park!" Teddy yelled to Andromeda. "Don't be out late Teddy. It's a full moon tonight." She warned. Teddy took his little sister's hand, taking her out of the house, down to the park. He put Ginny in a swing, pushing her lightly, laughing as her eyes got bigger as she went back. "It's okay Ginny." He laughed. Ginny started crying. "Scary! It's scary Teddy! I want out… please get me out Teddy!" Ginny sobbed. Teddy took her out, and they began to play some muggle games like hide and seek and tag.

Ginny looked around at the colorful sky. "Look Teddy! The suns going to sleep and the moons waking up!" Ginny giggled. Teddy looked at the moon, frowning and took his sisters hand. "It's time to go back to grandmas'. Let's go Ginny." Ginny nodded, walking back to her grandmothers with her brother. As they walked through the door, Andromeda feed them and then bid Sirius and Ginny a farewell, kissing Ginny on the head. "Behave for your daddy." Ginny nodded, giggling.

There was a knock on the door. Kreacher opened the door, stepping aside to let the Ministry workers inside. Ginny ran downstairs, looking at the two men and the woman. The woman stepped forward, looking at Ginny. "Hello dear. I'm sorry to say that you have to come with us." The woman said, putting her hand out for Ginny. Ginny looked confused. "Why? My dad's gonna be home soon." Ginny replied. The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry dear. There was an accident, so you need to come with us." Ginny shook her head, and turned to run. The woman managed to grab her before she had run off.

"Mrs. Riddle? Ah yes, this is your niece Ginevra Nymphadora Black. There was an accident with her father at work today. She'll be living with you from now on." One of the men told Ginny's aunt that she had never met. Bellatrix Riddle looked down at her niece. "My my, you are one of a kind. Luckily for you, your mother and father died, which left you too me. Now I'll teach you the ways of the Black family name. You see child, I'm not a blood traitor like your parents." Bellatrix smirked. Ginny's eyes became red, along with her hair. "Metamorphagus too, well that'll be a bit of a problem to cover up, but I'm sure we'll figure something out. Now, my daughter will show you to your room." She sneered at the child. "Isabella." Bellatrix called, watching her daughter ascend from the second floor. "Show your cousin to her room." Isabella nodded, grabbing her cousin, taking her upstairs pushing her into a spare room.

"Isabella, Ginevra. Come eat." Bellatrix called. Isabella walked down stairs, looking at her mother, and then went to the kitchen to eat. Ginny opened her door, walking down the stairs, rubbing her bloodshot eyes. "Poor thing, been up there all this time crying have you? Well, you're to eat and go to bed."

Ginny ate her supper quickly, wanting to get away from her relatives as fast as she could. "By the way child, this is Tom. He's my husband, Bella's father. You may have heard of him as Lord Voldemort." Ginny's eyes widened, and she swallowed hard. "I see you're finished. Off to bed, say goodnight too your uncle." Ginny looked at him, stuttering over her words. "I-I… G-good…" Ginny began. Bellatrix looked at her niece. "I told you to say goodnight to your uncle. Not stutter. Crucio." Bellatrix pointed her wand at her niece, grinning, repeating the curse a few more times before she let up. "Now, say goodnight to him." She warned. Ginny looked at her uncle. "Goodnight uncle." She whimpered, staggering off to bed. Ginny had a feeling this was going to happen to her quite a bit since she was going to be living here.

Ginny awoke crying like she had so many nights since she started staying at the Riddle's residence. She was alone. Her cousin spoke to her, and they had a small friendship but she knew that Bella would never help her out of a situation if it came to her or her parents. She sat up in her bed, whispering "Kreacher, please… I need you Kreacher." As soon as the words were out of her mouth he apparated, looking at her. "Mistress, how can I help you?" he inquired. "Can you take me away from them? Away from this house?" she pleaded. He shook his head. "Only in great need can I do that ma'am." Ginny frowned, hiccupping from crying so much. "You should go then Kreacher. Don't want to get caught here." She told him. With that, he left.

There was pounding on the door, and Ginny sat up. "What is it?" she asked tiredly. "Supper Ginny, come on." Bella told her. Ginny got out of bed, opening the door and she and Bella walked down stairs together. "Eat up girls. We have a party to go to." The girls ate their supper, clearing their plates from the table. "Isabella love, your dress is in your room. Ginevra, you're to wear these pants, and a hoodie. Keep the hood up, and don't forget your sunglasses. We don't need anyone knowing what you are." Bellatrix stated.

The girls went up stairs to change, coming down dressed in the outfits they had been told to wear. Tom side apparated Isabella, while Bellatrix side apparated Ginny. "Now, go find your cousin Bella. Take Ginevra with you." Bellatrix told her daughter. Without another word, the girls left to find Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius wasn't hard to find with his blond hair and grey eyes. Once Isabella and Ginevra had found him, Albus Potter, along with the rest of his family walked over to the Malfoy family. Harry and Draco shook hands, on a partner based relationship, Ginny and Astoria nodded their heads in greeting. Albus ran over to Scorpius, and grinned. "What's up Scor?" He asked his best friend. "Not a lot." He replied. Then Albus looked over at the two girls beside Scorpius. "Who're they?" he asked. "These are my cousins. Isabella Riddle, and Ginevra Black." He looked at his cousins. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione looked at the girl Scorpius had indicated to be Ginevra. Scorpius looked at Albus. "And they are?" he asked, nodding towards Albus' family. "This is Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Rose and Hugo Weasley. Their all my cousins and this as you know is James and this is my little sister Lily." Albus said rushing, gasping to catch his breath. "I reckon Lily is about the same age as Bella and Ginny here." Scorpius said. Albus nodded.

Ginny looked at Albus' family, touching her sunglasses, she took them off to get a better look at them all. She noticed all the Weasley's had red hair, and Lily was the only Potter that had red hair. Ginny felt everyone's eyes on her and quickly put her sunglasses back on. She noticed Lily was wearing a golden colored dress, and her hair was tied back into a pony tail, with her bangs braided. '_She's beautiful.'_ Ginny thought to herself. "Let's play quidditch." Someone from the Potter/Weasley clan suggested. They all split up into different teams, Ginny ended up being the seeker for one team, while Albus was the seeker for the opposing team.

They had been playing quidditch for at least an hour before Ginny and Albus spotted the snitch. They made a dive, following the snitch, getting closer and closer, Ginny dodge's a bludger, and watches it hit Albus' broom handle, making him spin. Finally Ginny caught up to the snitch, extending her arm towards it, and she missed the snitch. Albus is back on track, tailing the snitch, and Ginny catches him, this time, Albus dodges a bludger, it coming in full contact with Ginny's arm. Ginny held back her screams, looking down at the crowd of people; she bit her lip, making it bleed as she extended her injured arm, she sped past Albus and grasped the snitch in front of her. She caught the snitch. Just as she raised her hand in victory, a bludger came up and hit her from behind. Ginny was falling through the air.

Lily gasped as she watched her team's seeker plummet towards the ground and sped towards her. She outstretched her arm, just catching Ginny before she hit the ground. '_Thank god_.' Lily thought as she sighed in relief. Teddy ran over to both girls, checking them over. Lily had a few scratches and bruises from falling off her broom after catching Ginny, but other than that she was fine. Teddy unzipped the hoodie the other girl had on and took the sunglasses off her. He gasped. "Ginny, can you hear me? It's me, Teddy." Ginny opened her eyes slowly, sitting up and looked at her brother, throwing her arms around his neck. "Teddy! I missed you so much Teddy!" The Potters and Weasleys looked at them. Teddy smiled. "This is my baby sister everyone." He said proudly.

Suddenly, Bellatrix and Tom came storming over, and Bellatrix pointed her wand at Ginny. "I told you to leave that on. No one was supposed to be able to know what you look like. Crucio." Ginny screamed her eyes and hair changing colors rapidly. Bellatrix laughed at her nieces' pain, repeating the curse over and over. Ginny grabbed her sweater and sunglasses, putting them on, and she felt another curse get thrown at her. She knew her aunt was going to curse her until she thought she had deserved enough. Ginny whimpered and screamed each time she felt the curse go through her. "Kr-Kreacher…" she whispered, barely audible. Kreacher apparated, and saw what was happening to his master and sent a curse at Bellatrix.

Ginny fell to the ground, hardly breathing as Kreacher walked over to her. Bella pointed her wand at Ginny beginning to say the killing curse. "Avada Keda…." Kreacher sent another curse at Bellatrix, and put his hand on Ginny's body, apparating them to the safety of 12 Grimmauld Place. He had healed Ginny's wounds as much as he could and cleaned her clothes; brought her, meals throughout the day. "You must stay in bed master Black." Kreacher told her, as he caught her trying to get out of bed to go downstairs again.

"But Kreacher…" Ginny began.

"No buts master. I promised master Sirius I would look after you and take care of you, now that's what I'm going to do. Now rest." He told her.

Ginny sighed, but did as she was told by her family's house elf.

"Master Black, wake up!" Kreacher told her.

Ginny rubbed her eyes tiredly. "What is it Kreacher?" she asked still half asleep. "You're letter is here ma'am. After breakfast we're going to get your school supplies." He said. Ginny groaned. "I still need a trunk to put everything in Kreacher!" "Worry not ma'am. I've fixed your fathers so the S.B now says G.B." Ginny gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you Kreacher. I don't know what I'd do without you." Kreacher gave what looked to be a smile. "Without me, you'd still be living with your aunt and uncle ma'am." Ginny shuddered. "Too right you are Kreacher."

Kreacher left Ginny's room so she could shower and dress. When she went downstairs, Kreacher gave her, her breakfast. Ginny looked over her letter and looked at her house elf. "Shall we go then?" Ginny asked. Kreacher nodded, extending his arm towards Ginny. Ginny took Kreachers' hand, and he apparated them to Diagon Alley.

Kreacher took Ginny to Gringots. Once there a goblin took them to the Black family Vault. Ginny filled two satchels with galleons, and then they left.

Kreacher had taken her and apparated most of her things to 12 Grimmauld Place, putting them in Ginny's trunk, and finally, they had two last destinations to go to. Kreacher gently pushed Ginny into Ollivander's and waited for the aged man to appear. "Ah. Ms Black, I wondered when I'd be seeing you." The old man smiled. Ginny smiled shyly, looking at the man. Wand after wand, it was no use, no wand would chose her. Ollivander looked at one of the last wands he owned, knowing its materials were a mix of Ginny's parent's wands. This was the one. "Ah, there you go ma'am. You're wand." He smiled cheerfully at Ginny. "Thank you very much sir." Ginny smiled back and paid for her wand, leaving the shop.

The last place Ginny had to go was Madam Malkin's. Ginny had fastened her wand in between the fabric of her skinny jeans and her belt, stepping into the store; she saw the Potter's and Weasley's. Ginny noticed that it was just Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with their son Hugo, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter with Lily. Ginny grabbed the pair of shudder shades she had brought with her, putting them on her face.

Hugo had finished getting fitted and was standing by his parents holding his new robes. "Ms. Potter, please get back on the stool." An older woman's voice had said as she walked out of the fitting room and saw Ginny. "You, come back here, I'll fit you and Ms. Potter together." Madam Malkin told Ginny. Ginny followed Madam Malkin to the fitting room, and stood on the stool next to Lily. Lily was wearing green short shorts with a black and white striped tank top and black chucks. Ginny chuckled, shaking her head. Lily looked at her. "What are you laughing at?" "N-nothing, I just thought your outfit looks nice on you." Ginny stuttered. "Oh, thank you." Lily replied. You're both finished dears." Madam Malkin told them, giving them their robes.

The girls walked out of the fitting room Lily leading and she gave her robes to her mum. "They all fit very nicely mum." Lily smiled at her mother. Kreacher apparated into Madam Malkin's, and noticed Ginny had her robes. "Did you pay for your robes yet Master Black?" he asked, looking at Ginny.

The Potters and Weasleys looked at the house elf and the little girl. Ginny felt everyone's eyes on her again and quickly paid for her robes, and looked at the family. '_God Lily really is beautiful._' She thought before Kreacher took her hand and apparated back to 12 Grimmauld Place for the last time before she was to go to Hogwarts.

**Thanks for reading everyone. (:  
You can review if you want, you don't have to if you don't want too though. ^^**


	2. Off to Hogwarts

**Okay guys, I'm going to update as much as I can, I can't promise you that I'll have my chapters up so close together though.  
The only reason I have this chapter up right now is because I wrote it as soon as I had finished writing chapter one.  
All character's belong to JK Rowling except my OC's. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy chapter two!**

**Chapter Two:**

Kreacher and Ginny apparated onto platform 9¾ and not far away from them were Ginny's relatives. First she saw the Malfoy's. That she didn't mind so much. It was the Riddle's that she was worried about.

Isabella was the first out of the Riddle family to spot her and she gave her cousin a grin. Ginny was happy that she got along with at least one of her cousins. It was Bella's parents she despised. Who could blame her though? They were abusive towards her. _'Thank god I have Kreacher to look after me though. I mean, I have been living with him for two years now, but I never thought he would take such good care of me. I didn't even think the portrait of grandma Walburga would like me, but she doesn't really yell at me like she did to dad. I can't believe she told Kreacher to fix fathers place on the family tree and add my mum. I guess she really does think I have real Black potential. I just hope I'm not in Slytherin.' _Ginny was dragged out of her thoughts.

"Ginevra, get over here, now." She heard from her aunt. Ginny groaned quietly.

"Draco, Astoria, Scorpius." nodded Bellatrix almost caringly as her nephew's family gathered on Platform 9 ¾ beside her own.

"Scorpius I'm sure you're going to keep an eye out for my Isabella while at school, aren't you?" Tom asked, and then looked towards his daughter proudly.

"Of course Uncle Tom, I'd never let anything happen to my favourite cousin." replied Scorpius with a grin. Bella looked up at her cousin, smiling.

"Now, now Scorpius just because she isn't a pure blood, don't you forget about Ginevra. Even if she's a blood traitor like her father." Bellatrix gestured towards her niece that was almost a year younger than her own daughter.

The youngest girl shrunk into her sweater, trying to hide from the prying eyes of her relatives. She looked at Kreacher. Kreacher cleared his throat. "It's time to be off Ms. Black." He reminded her. Ginny nodded, turning to leave Scorpius grabbed her arm.

"She's an odd one Aunt Bella, I've never seen her hair or her eyes, what's she hiding from her own family? Not even two years ago when she fell off the broom at that Ministry party and Albus' god brother had to check her and Lily over for injuries." Scorpius asked.

"She's not normal, she's a ___Metamorphagus." Tom stated._

___Scorpius' eyes widened, his jaw dropping slightly. He knew what a metamorphagus was, but he never thought he'd of been related to one. "Take your glasses off, and take your hood down, I want to see what you look like!" Scorpius exclaimed excitedly. The petite girl stepped back, trying to hide more, stepping behind the house elf that had accompanied her._

___Isabella looked at Kreacher. "Why are you here?" grumbled Isabella._

_"__My master needed me to get her here. I wasn't going to let her floo here with her trunk. It's my duty as her house elf and care taker." Kreacher sneered._

___Astoria Malfoy looked down at her only son. "Time to get on the train Scorpius; don't forget to look after your cousins. Now go, we don't want you to miss the train. I hope I won't be getting any owls soon, telling me of your misbehaviour either." She warned._

_"__SCORPIUS!" Albus Potter screamed, having just seen his best friend since getting on the platform. Scorpius nodded his head, looking at Albus with a mischievous grin._

_"__Scorpius, take your cousins with you. It's their first time to Hogwarts; you best take care of them, especially since they'll be in Slytherin with you and your friend, Potter." Draco said grudgingly._

_"__Father, please. His name is Albus. You'd like him if you got to know him, I'm sure of it." beamed Scorpius. "Come on Bella, come on Ginevra." Scorpius mumbled. Bella walked right beside Scorpius, chatting idly, while Ginny walked out of step behind them, looking at her feet as she walked. "Master, I'll put take your trunk on for you." Kreacher told her. Ginny nodded, looking at her house elf. "Thanks for everything Kreacher." _

_"__Ginevra, are you listening to me?" Scorpius asked. "Don't call me Ginevra. It's Ginny." She warned her cousin. He rolled his eyes, knowing she couldn't see him._

_"__Whatever." He replied. Ginny sighed, walking next to Kreacher. _

_"__How was your summer break Scor?" Albus asked him as they got to the train._

_"__Great, we went to visit mum's side of the family for three weeks, then came home and spent some time with father's parents." Scorpius replied. "What about yourself?"_

___Albus groaned, remembering his recent summer events. "I had to listen to Lily, go on and on about how excited she was to be able to come to Hogwarts with James and I this year. Then James had the nerve to tell me to stop playing quidditch, and go do my Potions homework! Can you imagine? Then the bloody git went out to play quidditch with Rose, Fred, Molly, Victorie, Teddy and Hugo! I mean, come on. I'm on the quidditch team for Slytherin I'm the damn seeker. James will be sorry when we beat Gryffindor though." ranted Albus. They had finally found a carriage to sit in close to the back of the train, Scorpius opened it, grinning._

_"__By the way Albus, these are my cousins. Isabella Riddle, and Ginevra Black. Do you remember them from the Ministry party from two years ago?" Scorpius asked. Albus nodded, looking over to Isabella who nodded towards Albus with the same "I don't care" attitude as her mother, whilst Ginny glared at Scorpius. _

_"__I said, don't call me Ginevra." She growled._

___Albus shuddered. "Dad always said that Sirius had a temper like his mother. I think Ginevra here got her dad's temper."_

___Ginny glared at Albus. "I do not have a temper."_

_"__You actually do Gin. Mum's told me all about grandmother. She didn't consider the blood traitor as a part of our family after he was sorted into Gryffindor." Bella stated._

___Ginny glared at Bella, growling "Don't talk about my father Bella. You haven't the right too. Now I'm leaving."_

___With that little Ginny Black walked away from the back of the train, searching for an empty compartment for herself. She passed a few people, looking at Kreacher. "The trains gonna take off soon Kreacher. You should go back home, I can handle my trunk." Ginny smiled, putting her hand out to take her trunk. Kreacher nodded, giving up the trunk and apparated away. It was heavy, especially with how small she was, but she managed._

___Finally, Ginny found an empty compartment, opening the doors; she dragged her large trunk inside._

___Once she had gotten completely inside, she closed the door and sighed in relief. Looking at her trunk, she frowned, pushing it towards the window. She took off her hood and sunglasses, leaning back against the chair and began to relax._

___About ten minutes after Ginny had settled in, she heard a soft tap on her compartment door; she looked at the door, and saw whom she remembered to be Lily Potter. Ginny quickly replaced her sunglasses and hood, as the small red headed girl walked into the compartment._

_"__I'm sorry... but everywhere else is full... Can I stay in here?" The red head asked._

___Ginny nodded her head, looking at her companion; she noticed that the girls red hair went past her shoulders, but only just. __'Hmm, she cut her hair; it was longer two years ago.'____ Ginny thought. Suddenly, the door opened again, this time it was a male who was already in Gryffindor robes._

_"__James!" The redhead exclaimed._

___The boy grinned, hugging the girl. "Hey Lils, thought you might want some help putting your trunk up here." He said as he lifted it into the luggage compartment. James noticed the smaller girl, then the luggage at her feet. "Would you like me to put that in the luggage compartment for you?" James asked the girl. She simply nodded, letting him put her things away. "Well Lils, if you need anything, just come find me, alright?" he told her as he went to the door._

___Lily nodded, waving her brother a goodbye. The red haired girl sat next to Ginny, eyeing her up and down. "I'm Lily, Lily Luna Potter." The red haired girl smiled._

___Ginny looked at her through the sunglasses. "I'm Ginny." She whispered. Lily looked at her. "Ginny...?" The girl sighed. "My name is Ginevra Nymphadora Black. But please, don't call me Ginevra. I go by Ginny. And, we've met before. Two years ago at a Ministry party. We played quidditch and I fell off my broom and you caught me." She said in a bit of a rush._

___Lily smiled. "I remember you Ginny."Ginny nodded slightly, still looking at Lily. "Do you always wear sunglasses and a hood Ginny?" Lily asked innocently._

___Ginny looked away, biting her bottom lip slightly. "No, only when I go out in the open because my aunt and uncle always made me wear them when I went out in public. If I didn't they'd use the cruciatus curse on me. I don't live with them anymore though. I live with my house elf Kreacher." She answered._

___Lily frowned. "That's terrible though. They treated you horribly." Ginny looked at Lily again, with a blank expression. "You don't want to know the real me Lily. The only family I have that actually cares about me, is the house elf that father told to look after me before he passed away." stated Ginny._

___Lily looked confused. "Wait, you said your last name is Black, right?" Ginny nodded. "Is your father Sirius Black?"_

___Ginny nodded. "And Kreacher looks after you?" she asked surprised. Ginny smiled slightly. "I get along better with Kreacher then my dad ever did. That's why dad made Kreacher my care taker if I ever wanted to get away from my cousins' family." _

_"__Who's your cousin Ginny?" inquired Lily._

_"__Isabella Riddle. Her mother Bellatrix is an 'ex' death eater and her father Tom hates me because I'm not a pure blood." Ginny said without emotion. Lily frowned._

_"__That really is awful. I'm sorry."_

___Ginny shrugged. "I'm only half blood. Her dad just doesn't like me because I don't see things the same way he does, and because I'm not a pure blood. He's evil. You're dad knows him, and a bunch of others as 'You Know Who' or 'He who must not be named.'_

___Lily looked at Ginny. "Her father is Voldemort?" Ginny smiled slightly. "Sadly, yes." _

___Lily kept looking at Ginny. This was starting to make Ginny uncomfortable._

_"__Ginny, will you take your hood and sunglasses off please? I don't want you to have to hide who you are or what you are from me." Lily asked her. _

___Ginny stared at her. "Do you really wanna know what I am?" Ginny asked_

___Lily nodded her head, watching Ginny put her hood down and take off her sunglasses. Lily looked over Ginny, frowning. "I don't see why they made you wear those."_

___Ginny looked down, sighing "Call me by my first name, or my middle name."_

_"__But... you said..." began Lily being cut off by Ginny. "Just do it." Lily watched as Ginny looked at her and said "Ginevra Nymphadora." Lily watched as her new friend clenched her teeth, but noticed her eyes turn red and her hair as well. Lily didn't know what to say as her mouth hung open in shock. "Y-you're a metamorphagus?" gasped Lily._

___Ginny nodded as she reached for her sunglasses, surprised when Lily grabbed them, pulled them closer to her body. _

_"__Please... don't put them back on Ginny... I-I like it." Lily smiled._

___Ginny blushed slightly__. 'She's always been kind to me. I'm glad we get along she's even going to accept me knowing I can change my appearance.'_

_"__Y-you m-mean i-it..?" stuttered Ginny nervously._

___Lily nodded and looked out the window and the sun set. "Oooh! Look Ginny!" Ginny looked out the window as Lily asked, and smiled. "It's beautiful." The girls said together, looking at each other, smiling. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, both girls looked at the door, realising Lily had been leaning over Ginny. This caused their bodies to become very close while looking out the window. _

_"__Girls, you—Lily, why are you practically on top of..." James trailed off._

_"__Ginny. Her name is Ginny Black. Her father was dad's godfather!" Lily beamed._

_"__Oh, well, it's a pleasure Ginny, either way Lily, why are practically on top of her?" _

___Lily pointed at the window, smiling "Look at the sunset James! It's really pretty." James chuckled, shaking his head. "I came by to tell you, you should start changing into your robes. We'll be at Hogsmeade soon."_

_"__Thanks James." Lily replied._

_"__You're welcome Lils. Nice meeting you Ginny." James said as he walked out of the room. _

___Lily sat up, jumping out of her seat then sighed in frustration. Ginny stood up, looking at her friend in confusion._

_"__What's wrong Lily?" asked Ginny._

_"__I left my wand in my trunk, so I can't get it down." sighed Lily._

_"__Oh. Well, I've got my wand here, so I'll get the both of them down." suggested Ginny. Lily nodded, turning pink in the cheeks, slightly embarrassed. After Ginny had gotten the trunks down, they quickly grabbed their uniforms, Lily making sure she grabbed her wand. _

_"__Let's find the toilets, and change shall we?" Lily said, casually grabbing Ginny's hand pulling her towards their destination. The girls changed rather quickly, looking at each other, they grinned._

___As they started towards their compartments, they felt the train come to a stop. They saw a door open, and heard "First years, first years over here. Come on now don't be shy. First years!"_

___Lily giggled. "That'd be Hagrid. He's a friend of my parents. Let's go Ginny!" Ginny looked frightened, and Lily took her hand leading her out of the train. It wasn't hard to spot Hagrid. Ginny looked up at him with wide eyes, and then looked at Lily questionably. "He's half giant." Lily whispered to Ginny. _

___Hagrid looked down at Lily and Ginny with a smile. "Hello there Lily, Excited to finally be at Hogwarts? How's your mum and your dad?" he asked casually._

_"__Their great, they say hello actually." She smiled up at him._

_"__And who's your friend here?" Ginny felt the half giant looking at her and she moved closer to Lily, looking at her. _

_"__This is Ginny Black. You knew both her parents I think. Sirius Black, and..." Lily looked at Ginny, having not been told who her mother was. Hagrid also looked at Ginny, causing her to become even more nervous._

_"__T-tonks... D-dad s-said th-thats wh-what s-she w-went b-by... S-she d-died g-giving b-birth t-too m-me..." stuttered Ginny._

___Hagrid frowned. "I heard about your mum dying after having a daughter, and then your father died a few years after. Where did you go? Did you stay with your brother?" Ginny shook her head, still hiding behind Lily, when all of a sudden all she heard was "Ginevra Nymphadora Black, where in the bloody hell are you?" from the sounds of it, it came from none other than Isabella Riddle._

___Ginny frowned as she saw Bella get closer to them. Lily looked at Ginny confused. "Who's that?" she whispered in Ginny's ear. "That's my cousin Isabella." Ginny whispered back._

_"__Where've you been Ginny? I couldn't find you on the train anywhere." Bella stated. "You didn't look very hard then." Ginny answered._

___Bella growled slightly, looking at Hagrid._

_"__Whoa."_

___Hagrid cleared his throat. "Come on now first years, follow me to the boats." _

___With that, they silently followed Hagrid to the Black Lake, Ginny still clinging to Lily's hand. Lily and Ginny got in the boat together, accompanied by Lily's cousin Hugo Weasley and by Ginny's cousin Isabella Riddle. "Excuse me, but could I ride in the boat with you guys?" They heard from behind them. Lily looked back and nodded._

_"__Oh. By the way, Bella this is Lily and this is her cousin." Ginny told her cousin. Lily smiled at Bella while her cousin looked at her. "I'm Hugo. Hugo Weasley." The male stated. Bella nodded to him, and everyone turned their attention to their new companion._

_"__Oh. Sorry about that. Ginny, Bella this is my sister Leeira. Well, half sister really. We have the same dad but a different mum." Lily looked at her sister. "I'm Ginny Black and this is my cousin Isabella Riddle." Ginny said. Leeira smiled. _

___They soon reached the enchanted castle, entering the castle; where they waited outside of the Great Hall._

___The first years were chattering nervously, talking about which houses they hoped to be in._

_"__What house do you guys wanna be in?" asked Lily looking at her cousin, her sister and her new friends._

_"__Slytherin, then I can be with Albus!" Hugo exclaimed. "I know I'm going to be in Slytherin." chimed Bella. They looked at Ginny. "Well, what about you Ginny?" Ginny, looked down, shrugging. "I don't know... Gryffindor like my dad or Hufflepuff like my mum I guess." Ginny looked at Lily. Lily grinned. "I want to be in Gryffindor. What about you Leeira?" "I'd like to be in Ravenclaw like my mum, but any house is good. I just hope nargles don't take my belongings like they did to my mother." Leeira stated. Hugo looked at Leeira. "Who was your mother?" "Luna Lovegood." She smiled._

___The four shook their heads at each other, as Headmistress McGonagall came out to usher them inside._

_"__Please everyone form a single file line, and wait for your name to be called." McGonagall said._

___They formed their line, Lily and Ginny standing beside each other. Lily took Ginny's hand in her own. "It'll be okay Ginny." She whispered. Ginny nodded slightly moving closer to Lily._

___The first years could feel everyone's eyes on them. Clearly the other students were eager to meet their new classmates. _

___They watched as the headmistress put a worn out hat on a stool, taking out a list that they knew their name was on._

___Soon the hat began to sing a song. The sorting hats song._

_I bet you all are wondering,_

_How it is a hat can speak,_

_But I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_And that makes me unique._

_I'm not at all like other hats,_

_That you might go out and buy;_

_Stick around for just a bit,_

_And I will tell you why._

_Long, long ago, when this school began,_

_The founders, they decided_

_To each create a house with their_

_Most treasured students inside it_

_To do this job, once they were gone,_

_The founders they made me,_

_Just plop me down upon your head,_

_To see what I may see._

_Gryffindor is for the brave,_

_Courageous against danger;_

_And Hufflepuff is for the just,_

_Whose devotions never waver;_

_Those Ravenclaws are quick of wit,_

_And keen to pursue learning;_

_While those in Slytherin are sly,_

_And keep ambition burning._

_So I am here to tell you just_

_In which house you belong._

_And to introduce myself,_

_I have prepared this song._

_And now you know, what I am for,_

_And what I'm doing here._

_So step up front, and slip me on,_

_I'm a good hat, never fear!_

_And once I'm sitting on your head,_

_And take a nice good look,_

_I shout the house that's best for you,_

_And say: See? That's all it took!_

Once the hat finished its song, they started to call names.

Hugo, Ginny, Bella, Leeira and Lily started chatting, not paying attention to the lesser numbers around them.

"Ginevra Black." Called the headmistress, Lily let go of Ginny's hand, pushing her forwards towards the stool.

Ginny slowly walked towards the stool, shaking in fear. All eyes were on her, probably because she was the only heir to the Black family name.

She found it uncomfortable, being stared at by everyone, so as she reached the stool, she looked back at Lily who gave her an encouraging smile.

During her walk up, she heard a few gasps. She didn't need to look around to ask Lily why. She knew it was because her hair was changing rapidly, color, texture, and length. She could hear the whispering from the other students and the teachers. When she reached the stool, she turned to look at Lily.

When Ginny saw the smile on Lily's face, she took a deep breath, sitting on the stool and closing her eyes.

She felt the hat go on her head, and then it started to whisper in her ear.

"You're difficult. Just like your father was. No doubt you'll be a trouble maker like him as well. You have the Black family temper no doubt form the thoughts in your head, but I can see the gentle and caring part of you that your mother had. Nervous of what house I'll put you? But you're difficult to place. You have your wits about you, that's for sure, but your living family wants you in Slytherin. You say if you aren't you'll be disowned. Like your father was, except I know it was the right choice. You're living with your house elf now though, and I don't think he would judge. Ah. I know. It's clear within your head. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat had shouted in end.

Ginny took the hat off, walking towards the table that was clapping the loudest.

Thoughts were storming through Ginny's head. She knew her relatives would know before the feast would be over, but she was relieved to be in Gryffindor.

Everyone tried talking to Ginny, but she was just too distracted by her thoughts. That is until she hear Isabella Riddle be called, and heard the gasps and whispers around her.

The hat had barely touched her head before yelling Slytherin.

Soon it was Leeira's turn and the hat sat on her head for a few minutes, looking around and talking. Suddenly it yelled Ravenclaw. Ginny shook her head smiling and watched Leeira skip to the Ravenclaw table. Ginny watched Lily walk up and sit on the stool. The hat yelled Gryffindor almost as fast as it had yelled Slytherin for Bella.

Sighing in relieve Ginny watched Lily walk down and sit beside her. Ginny took comfort in being with Lily and moved closer to her friend.

They heard Hugo get called up, and watched him march proudly to the stool, sitting down; they heard what sounded like a groan coming from the hat.

"Another Weasley. That's fine with me. Except you're quite different from your family. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, but you seem to be so willing.

You'll be the first Weasley. If you're sure. Then I'll place you in

SLYTHERIN!"

The Weasley clan gasped, watching the youngest male member of their family walk to the Slytherin table to sit by Albus.

Lily shook her head, smiling. "Ask and you shall receive." She whispered

to Ginny.

They both smiled, and listened to the announcements before they ate their dinner.

Fred Weasley brought the first year students up to the Common Room.

Lily giggled thinking of her cousin being the Gryffindor Prefect after everything her uncle George had said about him.

"Careful Lils. I can take points away from you." Fred warned her with a smirk.

Lily gasped and ran upstairs to the female dormitories with Ginny. Hand in hand. The girls unpacked and got in their pyjamas. "Goodnight Gin." Lily smiled, looking over at Ginny. "Goodnight Lils." Ginny replied, looking back at Lily. The crawled into their beds and closed their eyes.

**Thanks for reading everyone. Could it be? Is there any possible characters you can see dating as of this chapter? If you think there is, go ahead and write it in a review! If you don't leave a review, thats fine with me, but if you do leave one, they'll motivate me to upload my chapters faster. **

**Ps. If there is a pairing you would like me too do, just ask. Thats all for now. Bye!**


End file.
